


Having A Bit Of Fun - Frerard

by MyChemicalGeeNote



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, it seems like theres gonna be smut but theres not, they are teenagers in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalGeeNote/pseuds/MyChemicalGeeNote
Summary: Gerard and Mikey's mom leaves the house.Frank and Gerard have some fun.





	Having A Bit Of Fun - Frerard

"Me and Frank will be upstairs!" Gerard called to his mother, dragging the other boy by his arms up the stairs.

"Alright! I have to leave so keep an eye on your brother." She replied.

"Hey! I'm not THAT irresponsible!" Mikey complained from the other room.

"Yeah, yeah! Okay! Bye!" Gerard ignored his brother's protests, shoving Frank into his room as he closed the door carelessly behind him. Frank fell onto the bed and laughed. Gerard sat next to him. Frank reached over and kissed the other boy, Gerard melting into it.

"Mmff, get this off you." Frank mumbled, tugging on Gee's hoodie. Gerard pulled away, earning a whine from Frank. He tugged the gray sweatshirt over his head, pulling his T-shirt with it.

"Now it's your turn." He smirked tackling Frank on the bed. He tugged on his boyfriend's shirt until he got it mostly off, breaking their kissing only to get the shirt over his head. Gerard straddled Frank's thighs, tilting his head back so Frank could leave a series of hickeys on his neck. When Frank bit down, Gerard bit his lip trying not to moan. Frank tilted Gerard's head down so he could kiss him roughly on the mouth.

"Gotta get these off of you babe." He mumbled into the kiss, tugging at his boyfriends jeans.

"I could say the same for you." Gerard said as he reached down to try and unbutton the other boy's jeans. He managed to shove them down far enough that he could see Frank's erection straining against his boxers. Frank reached over, and managed to undo Gerard's jeans without moving their position. Gerard was sitting between Frank's legs. Gerard sat up, pushing his jeans to the ground. Frank began to do the same. Frank pushed his boyfriend back on the bed and leaned over him, smirking.

"Hey Gerard did you have th- WHAT THE FUCK OH MY GOD!" Mikey screamed and covered his eyes, turning and closing the door behind him. "WHY DON'T YOU LOCK YOUR FUCKING DOOR GERARD OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT THE HELL MIKEY? EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" Gerard yelled, his face bright red from embarrassment. Frank was practically crying from laughing so hard at the younger brother's face.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SEEING AS WE SHARE THIS GODDAMN ROOM!"

"KNOCK NEXT TIME!"

"LOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" Gerard had wrapped himself up in the blanket, pouting. Frank got up, locked the door, and sat back down.

"You okay?" He asked. Gerard nodded. He smiled. "Good. Now, where were we?"


End file.
